My Dearest Puppet
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: Cloud goes to Aerith's church to think over a few things. Sooner or later, he realizes, he's not alone. Rated T for Seph's mouth :P I'm not very good at writing sexual stuff so...fail. Complete.
1. Day 1

Cloud sighed sadly, watching as a leaf fell onto the water, rippling his reflection.

He didn't know why, but being in Aerith's church, felt more comforting to him than sitting around at the hotel with everyone else.

It was just that this place, helped him think, and made him feel like he wasn't alone.

He was about to pick up the leaf on the water, reqaching down lower, lower, until...

Pause.

Cloud grunted, 'Why...my hand?'

He stiffened as footsteps echoed behind him.

"W-Who....a...re...y-you...?"

His voice came barely about a whisper, as the shadow chuckled softly.

"Forgotten me already, dear puppet?"

Cloud glared darkly infront of him as a sting near his neck inturrupted his thoughts.

Sephiroth held masamune closely to his neck, cutting it barely, and leaving a bright line of red across the blonde's pale skin.

"S-Se...ph....should....k-known..."

Sephiroth laughed, removing the blade from Cloud's neck as he kneeled beside Cloud, licking the blood away pleasurably as the blonde supressed a moan.

After finishing the wound, he moved over to the blonde's ear, nipping and licking playfully.

"Oh dear puppet, I could have just killed you with one swish of masamune, just like mother desired..."

He breathed into his ear, slipping his hand under Cloud's shirt as the blonde blushed darkly, eyes widening in surprise.

"W-Why...S...e...p-ph...w....w-why..?Z-Zack...A....Aerith...my....f-fau..lt.."

Sephiroth pinched Cloud, causing the blonde to gasp in surprise.

With this chance at hand, Sephiroth placed his mouth over Cloud's, forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth roughly. Cloud moaned in pleasure, as Sephiroth smirked, and pulled away.

"But then again, you are MY puppet...mine. Mother can't have you..."

Cloud's eyes began to water as Sephiroth pulled Cloud's hair back roughly, sucking onto the pale skin revealed to him.

"B-But...useless...m-my...fa...ult...Z..Z-Zack...A-Aerith--!!"

Sephiroth's lips atop his own inturrupted Cloud; a quick peck.

"Remember puppet, you are mine, useless or not. And whatever you do is my problem, so I am the one at fault."

Sephiroth smirked as Cloud smiled gratefully, "S....S-Seph...i...r-roth..."

Sephiroth put a finger to Cloud's mouth, silencing him as he gently pushed the blonde back onto the floor, "Stop talking, and start moaning for me, my dearest puppet."

* * *

Cloud screamed, sitting up quickly as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, "S-Seph--?"

He looked around him, 'Was all that....a dream?"

He blinked as Vincent stood infront of him, eyes clouded with worry.

"Cloud...a nightmare?" Cloud nodded as Cid placed a hand on his shoulder, "Easy there kid, Tif is getting you a glass of water downstairs."

Cloud nodded as Tifa came in, handing him the water.

"Want to talk about it?" Tifa asked worriedly as Vincent shooed them away.

"Give him some space you two!"

Cid frowned as Tifa glared angrily at Vincent, "Why are you staying then?"

Cid sighed, taking Tifa's arm and leading her downtairs, winking at Vincent.

"Why don't we go outside for a nice smo--I mean, walk?"

"Vincent...what time is it?"

"About...two o'clock...why?"

Cloud gaped as Vincent walked over to the window, flicking the lock and closing the window.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! It's already so late!"

Vincent sighed, watching as Cloud searched vainly for his clothes.

"You're clothes are to the dry cleaners. Tifa took them there cause she said they smelled terrible. You can pick them up tommorow morning."

Cloud gaped, "Well, then what am I going to wear now? I can't walk around in boxers and a t-shirt all day!"

Vincent sighed once more as a woman knocked on the door gently.

"Anything you need, sirs?"

Vincent smiled, nodding, "As a matter of a fact, yes, we do..."

* * *

Cloud attempted to pull his skirt lower as Vincent slapped his hand away, "Stop pulling your skirt Cloud, it's going to fall off."

"It's not my fault! It's so short and uncomfortable..."

Vincent sighed, patting Cloud on the shoulder, "Hey...It's better than that dress they made me wear last week..."

Cloud pouted, tugging at the bow in his hair as Vincent laughed.

"This is technically a dress you know! And it didn't matter because you actually looked really good in that dress! I look so ridiculous right now it's not even funny...and these heels aren't helping!"

Vincent dug into his pocket as a ringing cut through their arguement.

Vincent took out his phone, flipping it open and texting something before closing it again.

"They want us to go to the pub a few blocks down the road from here."

Cloud paled, "No, no, no, no, no! I'm am NOT going in their, dressed...like this!!"

Vincent shrugged, "It's isn't that bad."

"...wanna trade?"

"No way in hell."

Cloud struggled, shouting random curses as Vincent dragged him down the street.

* * *

Four hours after dinner had already passed by, and Cloud was already getting bored.

He was thinking of asking Vincent to skip with him...but the man was nowhere to be seen!

He decided to ask if anyone knew where he went, so, walking up to the bar, he tapped Cid on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Vincent?"

"Vince...you missed him, he just left a second ago!"

Cloud nodded, "Thanks Cid."

With that, he walked out of the doors, and down the sidewalk.

About two blocks from the hotel, something caught his eye; a flicker or red.

Red....red..."Vincent?!" He called as he ran into an alleyway, only to come face to face with a bunch of thugs.

"Where's Vincent? If you did anything to him I swear, I'll--"

"So that's his name, ay?"

"Pretty little thing if you ask me."

"What a waste."

Voices taunted as one of the men walked over to the ebony-haired man, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he slipped his other hand underneath the shirt, untucking it.

Cloud's eyes widened in horror, as he knocked out one of the men who tried to grab him, "Don't touch him!"

The man smiled, holding a knife to the unconcious man's throat, "And why not? You'd better do as I say before I slit his pretty little throat off."

Cloud slumped to the ground in defeat, "Happy now? Leave him be--"

"A sharp pain erupted into his arm, as he felt his body begin to grow heavy.

A needle...

"W-What...did...y-you..?"

He glared as the men from the sides tied his hands behind his back, the same way the did Vincent's.

"I'm glad we bought that stop materia."

"Pretty useful if you ask me."

'So that's how Vincent got caught...' He thought as the man beside Vincent continued unbottoning the black leather shirts.

"Hey! Y-You said you wouldn't t-touch him!!"

The men laughed, "Oh my dear, did I say that?"

"But that doesn't mean I can't touch him."

"Touche. I call the blondie."

He smiled as he leaned over Cloud, caressing his way on smooth, pale legs and making his way under Cloud's skirt.

The blonde blushed, attempting to kick the man away, and succeeding in knocking the man backwards.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why you little bitch--!!" He raged as he slapped the blonde, leaving a bright red mark onto pale skin as he fell backwards, only to be toppled by the man once more.

They stuck a few more drugs into his body, making him scream out in pain as they tried to cover his mouth.

The drugs were beginning to take full effect as he felt his eyes begin to droop and water.

"S...S-Seph..."

He gasped as he felt the heavy weight release from his form, silver dancing across his vision.

A few minutes later, he felt himself being picked up by a strong, warm figure.

He curled deeper into the person's form, as he felt himself being carried away, for once, feeling safe and secure in this form's arms.

* * *

He awoke the next morning as gentle fingers caressed his locks, making him lean into the comfort.

A laugh inturrupted the silence, "Enjoying yourself, puppet?"

Cloud blinked his eyes open, turning to the voice's owner and smiling lightly as he took the hand into his own.

"Seph...you saved me and Vincent last night...didn't you?"

Sephiroth smirked playfully before leanign over and placing a soft kiss onto the blonde's forehead,

"They had no damn right in hell to touch MY things...you are no exception. And if Valentine got molested, it would've been my damn fault and his fucking boyfriend would be all over my arse."

Cloud looked to Sephiroth in cofusion, "Boyfriend...?"

"He is Highwind's bitch isn't he?"

"I dunno."

Sephiroth turned, heading for the window as Cloud grabbed his arm, "Where are you going, Seph?"

"Out."

Cloud blushed, lowering his gaze to the floor, 'Isn't it...a p-puppet has to follow it's m-master doesn't it?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm coming with you." Sephioth smiled, turning around and taking a seat on the bed.

"Then hurry up. I'd like to leave as soon as you're ready."

Cloud brightened, and in the next five minutes, stood infront of the silver-haired man.

"I'm ready Seph."

Sephiroth nodded, gathering the blonde into his arms and slinging the pack over his shoulder.

As Sephiroth jumped out of the window, Cloud tugged at a silver strand of hair infront of him.

"Something the matter, my dearest?"

"W-Well...could we drop by at the dry cleaners? I'd very much like to get back into pants again..."

Sephiroth laughed as they continued on their way.

"Mhmm...not a chance my dearest puppet, not a chance. Besides, you look much more cute in a dress than you do in pants."

* * *

The next morning, the group couldn't find Cloud in his room.

Tifa pickd up the clothes at the dry cleaners, surprised as to why he didn't change out of the dress.

Vincent smiled as he tucked a message he had found on the windowsill, into his pocket.

'The master has come to collect his dearest puppet.'


	2. Day 2

I have been asked by someone to continue this, to write of what happens when Cloud ends up with Sephiroth.

Well, after much chaotic decision with myself, I have continued it. I will not say who asked for it, they can say it themselves, they can type.

Anyways, dear, you know who you are, this is for you! :D

* * *

Vincent smiled, tucking the paper into his pocket as the others tried their best to calm Tifa down

"Well the hell would he go?! Doesn't he know we're all here waiting for him? And why would he leave his old clothes at the dry cleaners, if he did leave by himself, he would've picked them up at least..."

Vincent put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe he just...really liked the dress. Who knows, maybe he still wants to wear it..."

'More like he had no choice.'

He thought as a smirk came to his lips.

'Yup. The bastard probably forced Cloud to wear skirts.'

Tifa screamed in rage, "He wouldn't WANT to wear skirts! He's not a girl, and he's definately not gay! Everyone, hurry up and pack. We're going to go look for him and make sure he's alright."

Vincent sighed, before turning and leaving the room, "I still really don't think we should look for him."

Tifa fumed, "Why not?! He's our friend! We have to see if he really is alright!"

Vincent closed the door, before picking up his few belongings and putting them into a small black bag.

"Well, I don't think reasoning with them is going to do any good..."

He sighed as he picked up the bag, and left the room.

* * *

Cloud sighed, as he continued following behind Sephiroth, ocasionally looking back every once in awhile.

This surprised Sephiroth, "Hmm? Why do you keep looking back, dear?"

Cloud sighed, behind walking up to Sephiroth's halted form, "Well...what if they...you know...follow us?"

Sephiroth smirked, taking Clouds hand into his own as he forced the blonde to speed up their travelling distance.

"Well, if they really were you friends, they would know after reading your letter that you don't want them to come find you."

Cloud's mouth gaped, as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "How did you know I was writing a letter?!"

Sephiroth chose to ignore him as Cloud glared behind at the long, silver tresses.

"...you were watching me change...weren't you?"

Cloud felt Sephiroth tense, before turning his head away.

"Why would I want to look at you? Even if I did, I've already seen you naked anyways with all the--"

Cloud smacked his pack over Sephiroth's head, inturrupting him as Sephiroth twitched in annoyance.

"--we did together. I suppose we will also be doing this in the future, my dear?"

Cloud 'Humphhed' at this, "You'd better not sleep tonight DEAR, cause you might recognize a pain in your head the next morning...and find yourself waking up in hell."

Sephiroth smirked, "The only pain you'll be feeling tommorow morning, dear puppet, is in your--"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. Continue walking, please."

Cloud inturrupted as Sephiroth laughed, watching as the blonde stomped ahead angrily.

A moment of silence.

"..Ne, Cloud?"

Cloud didn't pause, or turn, but continued on ahead, "Yes?"

Sephiroth smirked, opening up his wig, and ready to take off, "When we get to next town...we should go into some shops and get you another oufit."

"Sure."

"Maybe...we should get you some nice dresses, hmm...probably blue and white...and some cute skirts, for battle, black would do nicely...and--"

Cloud turned quickly, with his fist out as Sephiroth opened his wing and leaped into the air.

"Stop talking about me behind my damn back! And you are NOT buying me another damn frilly dress!!"

Sephiroth smirked, "Then, would you like something tight maybe? You know...maybe like that Tifa girl's skirt...learthery...maybe you'd have better luck wearing something tight, like leather or--"

"NO! Just stop, cerealy Sephy! Okay, okay I'll get the frilly...whatever they are just NO leather! Please! The last time I attempted to wear that stuff..."

Cloud shivered as a bad memory came up his mind.

"Hmm..."

Sephiroth flew up behind Cloud while he was thinking, wrapping his strong arms around the teen's slender waist.

"Comeon' dear...stop talking so we can get a move on with shopping~"

He smiled evilly as Cloud sweatdropped, "I know that smile isn't something I should be ignoring Seph. What are you planning in store for me, this time?"

Sephiroth laughed, eyeing Cloud with lustful eyes, "That is for me to know, and you to find out, my dear little puppet. Well, I'll see you in abit, okay?"

Cloud tilted his head in confusion as they flew over a big hill, coming up toward a valley.

"What do you mean...?ARRGGGHHHHHH!!! SEPH!!"

He screamed as Sephiroth let go of him in the air, letting Cloud fall through nothing, and giggling as he watched Cloud scream in surprise.

He flew up under Cloud, and caught him, carrying him bridal-style infront of him as he flew forward.

Cloud sighed in relief, "Seph...please don't do that ever again...I think I died inside I little..."

Sephiroth laughed, "I'd never let you fall, you know that my dear."

Cloud tugged at a long silver strand that tickled his face, "Seph...you just dropped me."

"Well...I didn't let you hit the ground though, did I dearest?"

"No...but--"

"Then, that's that. The next town should be close by, let's stop our iddle chatter, you need some rest before we go shopping...you'll probably need it."

Sephiroth smirked as Cloud frowned, before placing his hand over his eyes and closing them slowly.

Sephiroth kissed his forehead gently, whispering soft words of comfort before the blonde let his fatigue catch up to him.

"Good night, my dear little puppet."

* * *

Everyone sighed in harmony as Tifa urged them on ahead, "Comeon!! Hurry up! We're going to ask around town, okay?"

Cid poked Vincent as the pair walked over to a resturant for lunch.

Tifa fumed, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

Their stomach's grumbled, as Cid frowned at the scary-lady, "We're hungry...can me and Vince take some food before we eat, Tif?"

Vincent nodded, "Yes...we're...u-umm...really hungry."

Tifa smacked Vincent over the head, causing him to wimper.

"You'd better hurry up to it then, Vincent!"

Cid and Yuffie stood up, "Hey!! Don't hit Vince!"

"That's right! If you hurt Vinnie, me and the old man will smack you!"

"N-No...it's okay you guys...I-I'm fine just...comeon' let's just go eat lunch, kay?"

The two smiled at him, before turning and glaring at Tifa, "Kay Vince, let's go now, before Tif gets on our case...hey..are you okay?"

He asked as the rest of the group walked away.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine."

As they took a seat near the window, Cid wrapped his arms around Vincent's shoulders, rubbing the sore spot where Tifa hit him.

He massaged Vincent's scalp, brushing the soft, black strands of silk downwards as Vincent twitched at the sudden touch.

"Hey, you okay? Really? By that twitching I'm guessing it still hurts, doesn't it? Woah damn Tif must've hit you hard...you have a bump on your head...and it's all red and everything..."

Vincent sighed, "What did you expect? Did you expect it to just be a tap or something, cause it certainly didn't feel like it."

Cid sighed, as the waitress put the food onto their table, and let without another word.

"Well, God damn your so skinny Vince! You gotta eat more, or that woman just might break your arm the next time she decides to hit you!"

Vincent shrugged, "Hey, not my problem."

"I think she's overreacting a bit over the top. I mean, Cloud can take care of himself fine. Hey, maybe she's mad cause he left with someone or something!"

Vincent chewed a french fry slowly before turning over to Cid, "He has a boyfriend, you know."

"Well, of course I knew that. You were in the room first, Did you see a note or anything?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Well, what did he say? Who's the lucky sucker?"

Vincent took a sip of his coke before answering, "Excuse me?"

"What kind of a girl did Cloud take with him? We can just tell Tif, and maybe--"

Vincent spit out his coke, splashing it over his clothes.

Cid quickly took napkins, wiping the coke off Vincent's lap then moving up to his stomach, as Vincent swatted his hands away, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

"That's okay, I'll do it myself."

"What's wrong Vince? Seriously, tell me who it is."

Vincent glared at Cid, "If I tell you, you'll tell Tifa, and then Tifa will kill both me, and Cloud, and then the guy Cloud took off with."

"I knew it was a guy! Don't worry, I won't tell Tifa! I swear!"

"Well...y-you know that time, after the bar when I k-kinda left early...?"

Cid looked suspiciously over to Vincent, "Ya, what about it? You didn't say anything about it this morning, and you were out like a rock when we got back."

"W-Well...I was sorta out of it."

"Drunk you mean."

Vincent glared at him, "Don't make this harder for me than it already is...please."

Cid nodded as Vincent continued on with his story, "Well, these random people in this alley I was walking by used a stop materia on m-me...and they kinda tried..to u-umm..."

Vincent blushed as he kept his head down, pushing his coke away from him.

"Wha? I couldn't hear that! Speak louder!"

"...W-Well they umm..."

"Seriously Vince I can't hear you its too damn loud in here so speak up."

"FINE I WAS R-RAPED! HAPPY NOW?!"

All the people in the resturant paused, silent at Vincent's outburst, as the people bowed their heads, feeling sorry for the poor man.

The server lady patted his shoulder gently, "I'm sorry to hear that, dear. I know it must be hard. I'll give you a free lunch, how's that sound?"

Vincent nodded as the maid walked away sadly.

Cid gaped, "Oh my...Vincent why didn't you tell me?! I would've beat their asses for even THINKING of touching you."

"That's the problem. It'd take time for that...a-anyways..well, Cloud tried to save me...but they kinda got him as well...."

Cid took a sip of his drink, "Then how in the hell did you escape that one, Vince?!"

"W-Well...Sephiroth saved us...technically he saved Cloud."

Cid spit out his drink on Vincent, as Vincent winced, "S-Sorry...why in God's name did he do that?!"

"Well...he saved me cause Cloud told h-him too..."

"Why in God's name would he listen to Cloud, Vince. Tell me that."

Vincent waved his two hands together, "They're well....you know..."

Cid tilted his head in confusion, "Well?"

"They're....together...like....that."

"!!"

"Yeah. I'd expect a reaction like that. I saw him take off with Sephiroth this morning."

"Umm...okay. How are we going to explain this to Tifa?"

"We aren't. She'll have to find that out for herself."

"Okay...then we'd better start looking, shall we Vince? Plus, you need some clothes...how about another pretty dress?"

"Yeah, not going to happen."

Cid left some money on the counter to pay for his food, since Vincent's was free and all.

Then they left together down the street, not bothering even once to ask people if they'd seen Cloud while going into a shop.

* * *

Cloud awoke as gentle lips caressed his cheeks, "Morning, dear."

Their mouths interlocked, as Cloud looked up toward his lover, "Morning, Seph."

Cloud hopped off Sephiroth's arms and onto his two feet on the ground, causing Sephiroth to raised a silver brow. "Someone had a sweet dream?"

Cloud laughed, "More like, a nightmare. It was of me, being captured and forced to love you."

Sephiroth frowned, wrapping his arms around the blonde possesively, "Heh...very funny dear...but how could you ever resist this?"

Cloud titled his head to the side in annoyance, "How you could not fail to ignore me, you mean."

Sephiroth smiled, as the pair continued onward into the town, "Hmm...right you are, my dear."

Cloud sighed heavily as Sephiroth lead him into a gothic shop, he walked up to the saleslady, a perverted grin plastered onto his face.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The lady turned over to face him.

She was wearing a blue and white dress, and white lace boots with abnormally huge heels.

"Yes, sirs? Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Sephiroth smirked as Cloud frowned.

"Well, could you find anything cute that you think would look good on my dearest here."

He said, taking Cloud by the arm and pulling him closer.

"You're in luck. Just about anything I have in my store will look good on him."

She smiled, turning to the two, "Any colours in mind?"

"Blue?"

"Right this way then." She said as she lead them over to the section with blue clothing, picking out some frilly skirts, which Cloud pushed away angrily, and some lolita dresses, which Cloud also pushed away.

"Come now, dear. You should try some oh these on...oh, why are you turning them down? Would you prefer a different colour instead?"

Cloud frowned, "I'd prefer it that we don't bother shopping for these dresses, DEAR, because I really don't feel like having to go through all the trouble."

Sephiroth smiled evilly as the saleslady took a few dresses, dragging Cloud over to the dressing rooms, "Don't worry dearest, this will be no trouble at all...for me at least."

Cloud screamed in anger as the woman dragged him behind the curtain, pushing Sephiroth to the other end of the store so he wouldn't peek through the curtain.

"Sit and do not move, or I will be forced to use the broom."

Sephiroth sighed, "Yes maam'."

She smiled in satisfaction, before rolling up her sleeves and stepping through the curtain.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth could hear glasses breaking and screams throughout the store. 'I could've sworn I just saw...is that a purse? What the hell is going on in there?!'

Sephiroth was lost deep in his thoughts as the saleslady came out of the curtain, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Well, here goes nothing~" She smiled as the curtain ruffled and a blob of yellow hair came sticking out.

Sephiroth gaped.


	3. Day 3

The saleslady smiled proudly at the blonde as he walked out through the curtains.

Sephiroth gaped, "Y-You...C-Cloud...so...so...--"

He didn't get to finish, as Cloud ran over to the silver-haired man and slaped him smack in the face, "Don't you dare look at me like that you pervert!"

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's nose as the blonde stood up to face him.

"I love you too, my little puppet."

"Ewwww...Seph--Woah!"

He fell back, as the two stared at the blonde, silently.

Sephiroth eyes leaked with concern as he lowered his hand out to the blonde, "Are you okay, dear? Need a hand?"

Cloud slapped the hand away angrily, huffing in anger, "I can help myself, thank you very much."

He got up, turning around to face the mirror, and look at his reflection.

He didn't look that half bad actually, maybe even as pretty as Vincent...I-I mean *Cough* Tifa?

Anyways, he continued to ponder on his thoughts, shivering as a cold draft slipping underneath his skirt.

Cloud blinked, blushing as he looked into the mirror once again, to see a faint highlight of silver hair, peeking under his dress.

"S-Seph..."

Sephiroth smirked evilly, letting go of the fabric as he stepped back in defense, "Yes, dear?"

Cloud twitched in annoyance, "Why did you feel the need to peek under my skirt?"

Sephiroth smirked evilly, "I wanted to. That's why."

He ducked as Cloud threw a vase at him, missing and letting it shatter against the wall of the store.

"Now now, dear. Be calm. We all know your gracefulness behind that tough, ridgid act. Please calm yourself, before I'm going to have to punish you."

Cloud picked up another thing near him, which happened to be a chair, and holding it over his head.

"LIKE F*CK YOU'LL PUNISH ME!! YOU PERVERTED A**WHOLE!!"

Sephiroth appeared behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, and nipping his ear playfully.

"It was all under good reasoning, my dear."

Cloud glared at the man angrily, "And what reasoning gives you the right to look up my dress?"

Sephiroth kissed his cheek apologetically, "Well, the reasoning that says, 'You look so hot right now that I might just f*ck you right here in this store' reasoning."

Cloud swatted the man away, before heading back into the changeroom, "Uhh huh. Sure, I'll believe you..."

Sephiroth glowed, "Really?"

Cloud snorted, "Yeah, when I'm dead."

Sephiroth gasped, "Oh dear! Don't say that...and if anyone did try to kill you...then..."

Cloud peeked out through the curtain, "Then what?"

"I'd cut their heads off."

Cloud resumed to changing as he heard Sephiroth laugh, "Now, that's not very nice."

"Oh sure it is." Sephiroth smiled, thinking of his continued plans on how to kill anyone who didn't like his Cloud.

"Really? Then why don't I see people running around the streets cutting off people's heads?"

"...because, they're retarded, stupid, self-centered humans that's why."

"Sureee...."

The rest of the time in the shop was spent in argument about cutting people's heads off.

* * *

Vincent sighed for the 'ummtieth' time as he and Cid trudged slowly behind the rest of the group.

Tifa mentally twitched in anger as she felt the two lessen their pace.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Walk faster! Cloud might be lying on the street dying somewhere for all we know!!"

She glared angrily at the long-haired gunman, who flinched at the look.

"W-Well...umm..."

"We're fucking tired, Tif! We've been searching for three fucking hours straight! Damnmit...can't we take a goddamn break?!"

Vincent and Yuffie lowered their heads tiredly, "Yeah...we're pretty tired Tifa."

Vincent nodded in approval as she fumed, stomping away from the group angrily.

"What kind of friends are you?! I can't believe you guys!"

Barret nodded in agreement, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "Really Tifa, you should calm down a little. This isn't good for you health. Go take a nap, you have dark circles around your eyes already."

She looked towards them sadly, as they nodded, making her stomp away angrily ahead.

"Stubborn damned girl." Vincent sighed at the pilot's remark.

"I think she's just a little too worried..."

"You should just fucking tell her, you know? No wait, fucking scratch that. You should check on Cloud and see what he has to say first."

"I guess I should...but I don't know if...."

The pair hadn't realized how far they had walked away from the group; Vincent stopped, and Cid looked toward the red eyed gunman patiently.

"Cheif...what if she...I don't want to tell her, can't you?"

"Why the fuck should I tell her? You were the one who was supposed to fucking tell her in the fucking first place, Vince. Don't worry, it's not like she's going to beat the fucking shit out of you or something."

Vincent looked toward the man sadly, 'You have no idea how right you are.'

"Fine...I'll go see if I can ask Cloud...okay? Then..."

"Yeah yeah, go. I'll fucking try my damned best to cover for you...but you know I'm no fucking good at that. So you'd better hurry the fuck up kay Vince?"

Vincent smiled at the blonde, "Sure, Chief."

Cid nodded to the man, before he took off into the shadows.

He took his lighter out, lighting a smoke and puffing out before dropping it in shock.

"D-Did....D-Did V-Vince just fucking s-smile at m-me?!"

Well, that was a start indeed.

* * *

Cloud sighed as Sephiroth locked their door, before wrapping an arm around Cloud's waist and pulling the blonde outside.

"How much torture do I have to go through in order for you to let me wear pants again, Seph?"

"Hmm...Let's see...."

"Can I wear pants tommorow?"

"No."

Sephiroth wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist slightly tighter, glaring at other people around who would look at HIS Cloud with lustful eyes.

"Well, what am I going to do when we battle?"

"You can either wear a dress, or a skirt. Pick one."

Cloud groaned, "Do I have to wear either one? Can't I just wear pants? You wouldn't want people to look under my skirt would you?"

Sephirth laughed, "Nice try, puppet. If anyone ever did attempt to look under your skirt though, either man or monster..."

"What would happen then? I'm guessing you'd cut their heads off and kill them?"

"No, I'd rather cut out their eyes, and their limbs, and then stab them in the stomach, and as they die painfully, I will rip out their hearts and THEN cut their heads off."

Cloud winced, "That sounds....painful."

Sephiroth laughed evilly, "Oh I assure you, dear puppet, IT IS."

They laughed as passerbys stared at them with confusion, glaring suspiciously at the pair and turning away as they entered a restaurant.

* * *

Cloud and Sephiroth opened the door, Cloud walking into their room to come face-to-face with Vincent Valentine, who sat patiently on the bed, waiting for his arrival, as the silver plated gun Cerberus, lay on the bedside table beside him.

"Oh, Vincent. What are you doing here? Didn't you guys get the letter?"

Vincent sighed, "I--wait. you didn't do anything on this bed did you?"

"Maybe...we did for a little bit..."

Vincent jumped off abruptively, "Ewwww!! I Just TOUCHED it!"

Cloud laughed, "Gosh, Vincent! I was just kidding!"

Vincent stared at the blonde, wide-eyed, "Y-You...made a joke?"

"Uhhhh yeah. You know, when you tell someone something that isn't true just to piss them off?"

Vincent sighed, hopping onto the bed once again, "Yeah I knew that, it's just...I did not know you were one for jokes."

"He might not remember it, but he was pretty childish when he was still a cadet, you know."

A deep voice inturrupted as Sephiroth entered the room, causing the two to turn and look over to the said man.

"Hello, Sephiroth. Nice to meet you...now that you're not...messed up in the head."

"I believe you mean insane."

"Nope, he means you're a crazy, perverted maniac." Cloud giggled as the former general glared at the said blonde.

VIncent watched in mild interest as the two stared at each other, Cloud placing a light kiss on the silver-haired man's cheek before turning to Vincent.

"So, what did you need?"

Vincent sighed loudly, "You know her. I haven't told them yet, but I gave her hints, and she's still dead set on looking for you. I don't know if I should even tell her."

"Why? What's wrong with Tifa?"

"She's so dead-set on finding you, cause she thinks you're in trouble or something. I don't know if I should tell her, she might not even believe me..."

Sephiroth looked up to him in confusion, before taking a seat in the desk's chair, "...and may I ask why is that?"

"Well...she hasn't been exactly kind to me..."

"So...she doesn't like you, does she?" Sephiroth suggested.

"Yeah, well actually..."

"It's probably because I spend more time and trust you more than her, friend-wise, isn't it?"

"Umm...pretty much, I guess." Vincent shrugged.

"You know, you're acutally easier to talk to then Tifa, you actually listen, instead of telling me what to do, and what I'm not supposed to. Plus, you understand me more."

Cloud said, as Vincent threw a pillow at the blonde.

"Hey, I mean, I didn't really like the girl to begin with either. Maybe she was mad because she thinks you influenced Cloud."

Cloud looked towards Sephiroth in question, "What do you mean, influenced--....Oh....OHH..."

Vincent and Sephiroth laughed at the blonde, "You sure are slow, I wonder how you ever put up with him, Sephiroth."

"I wonder how you ever put up with that chain smoking, rude-mouthed, old man."

"Hey, he's actually not that far behind, you know." Cloud laughed once again, as Vincent threw a pillow, at Cloud once more.

"Chief isn't actually that bad you know...and we're not....you know..." Vincent blushed as the two laughed at him, causing him to lower his head even lower.

Sephiroth eyed the clock, before looking towards the blonde, who looked just about ready to drop out cold on the floor.

"Well, looks like you should leave now, we'd like to get some sleep, for one."

Vincent smiled, "Alright."

"Tell her, okay Vincent? Can you do that for me? Even anything goes badly...you can tell Cid or Yuffie to call me, since they know my number."

"Okay Cloud. Goodnight Sephiroth, Cloud. I will see you two later...try not to have too much fun alright?" He giggled.

Sephiroth smirked, "Goodnight Valentine."

"Goodnight Vincent. Now you visit us whenever you want, kay?"

Vincent smiled, "Sure."

And with that, the ebony-haired male was out of their sight.


	4. Day 4

Vincent smiled, as he walked silently into the hotel building, sneaking his way through the halls, quieting his entrance as to not disturb his companion's slumber.

Unknown to him, hazel eyes stared at his retreating figure from the dark.

He walked over to a specific door, knocking on it sharply, before hearing a soft series of swearings.

"Fu-I'm coming..." With that, a lock clicked, and the door creaked open, as Vincent walked inside the room.

"I'm back, Chief."

"I can fucking see that much, Vince."

Silence shook the room as the Vincent sat on the bed, removing his cape and outer garments.

"So...How'd it go?"

Vincent sighed, turning towards the blonde, "Well, they're actually pretty...happy. Peachy, I might add...A little TOO peachy..."

Cid stared at confusion at the ebony-haired man, "Well? So are you going to tell or not?"

"U-Umm...well. That's the hard part, you see."

"Fuck what did you do?"

Vincent stared in question at the blonde, "Huh?"

"Don't tell me you've pissed off the fucking Jenova boy?"

Vincent waved his arms in defense, "No of course not! It's just...how are we going to...you know..." He gulped, "..tell them..."

"God it's not like they're going to take it the wrong fucking way, Vince! Besides, even if they did, what fucking bad would it do to you?"

"Well..."

Cid slapped the ebony-haired man on the back playfully, "Yeah, that's what I fucking thought! Now go on and get to bed...we've got to wake up early and tell those bastards what the fuck is going on."

"But chief-!"

"I'm going to go outside for a fucking smoke, Vince. Go ahead, I'll catch up with ya later."

And with that, the bedroom door closed, leaving Vincent to stare at the plank of wood.

"..Chief..."

The next morning, was to say, very unplesant for most people...

Vincent walked alongside Cid, only to come downstairs to find the rest of the group a little bit more pissed off than he'd expected them to be.

Yuffie frowned at their arrival, making Vincent flinch and step behind the blonde for his own well-being.

Barret was the first to speak up, "So Vampy, where were you last night? I hear that you've been sneaking around."

Cid stepped infront of the man in defense, "God! Will you just all calm the fucking hell down and let the guy fucking explain?"

"We are! It's just-" Barret was inturrupted as Tifa ran up behind Cid, punching Vincent in the stomach, then kicking him in the same spot hard enough to make him fly to the back wall.

"Where is he, Vincent? I know you know where he is!"

Cid sweared, running over to the ebony-haired man with a Cura as Yuffie followed in tow.

Barret went over to calm down Tifa, "You didn't have to do that, you should've at the very least let him say something..."

"But he knows! I bet you he..." She fell over sobbing.

Yuffie turned to Barret, "How's about you carry her to her room, and I'll help her out? Cid, you can help Vincent back upstairs, okay?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! Now Barret, hurry up before I..umm...throw a vase at you."

"Vince! Hey Vince! Ya'll right there? That was one blow..."

Vincent groaned as Cid sighed, picking up the man and turning to Yuffie, "So where the fucking hell are we supposed to go?"

Yuffie sighed, "Upstairs!"

"But Tif's upstairs, idiot!"

Yuffie laughed nervously, "Ohhh...well, go outside or something."

"He's hurt! Make Tif go outside! Her problem's not as serious!"

"No serious? All he's got was a kick to the stomach! She's got a blow to her mentality!"

Vincent placed an arm weakly at the blonde's shoulder, "It's okay...really."

The blonde looked toward him sadly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes...I'm...fine..." He lowered his gaze towards the floor sadly.

Cid nodded as he carried the ebony-haired man, despite his protests, to a bench outside at a nearby park.

Cloud gazed behind them sadly, as Sephiroth continued to lead on ahead.

The silver-haired man ceased his pace, as he turned back to the blonde, "If you want to get as far away from them as possible, why don't we hurry up?"

Cloud sighed sadly, turning back towards Sephiroth, "Well, you know. What happens now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now'?"

"I mean Vincent...I feel kindof...uneasy leaving him to tell Tifa...I mean...she takes things very seriously you know."

Sephiroth sighed, "Go on."

"Well...she might take it the wrong way, or not even believe him...you know she doesn' trust him very much right?"

"Yeah...and by that you mean?"

"Are you that slow, Seph?"

"No I'm not slow, I'm just asking why the hell this is our problem?"

Cloud pouted, "Fine! If you won't help Vincent, then I will!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sephiroth pulled his arms around Cloud's waist.

"I'd rather be the one to tell them, because maybe that way they'll understand...okay Seph?"

Sephiroth looked sadly toward the blonde, "...Do they mean that much more to you than me?"

Cloud lowered his head sadly, walking out of the silver-haired man's grasp, and walking back in the other direction, "If you want to follow me, then feel free, alright? No one's stopping you."

Sephiroth stared at the retreating form of his love sadly, before walking slowly in his footsteps.

Cid stomach growled loudly, causing the ebony-haired man to squint his eyes open.

Watery, red eyes stared at fierce blue as Vincent pushed himself into a sitting position.

He stumbled, as Cid held his arms around his waist tightly for support.

"Woah! Take it easy, Vince! You just woke up!"

Vincent's red eyes, clouded with sleep, stared at the blonde in confusion, "H-How...long was I asleep?"

A yawn emerged from his lips.

'So cute!...Wait what?' CId thought as he shook off the thought, before ruffling the man's ebony-coloured hair playfully.

"Are you alright, Vince?"

Vincent nodded as both their stomach's growled loudly, causing the ebony-haired man to blush.

"I am so goddamn hungry. Let's go fucking get something to eat, Vince."

"Okay, Chief."

With that, Vincent hopped off the blonde's lap as they walked side-by-side down the pathway and out of the park.

Sephiroth sighed once more, as they came at the town they had passed by about a day before.

An awkward silence stood between the couple, "Cloud..."

Cloud sighed, knowing the only time Sephiroth ever called him by his name, was if it was something serious.

Cloud stopped, turning back to face the ex-general, "Yes?"

"Are you...mad at me?"

"Haha! What makes you think that, Sephiroth?" Cloud laughed sarcastically venom dripping through his voice.

'Ouch.'

Sephiroth winced at the tone his love used on him, he thought he'd never have to put up with that tone...until today, that is.


	5. Day 5

"I asked you before." A deep voice inturrupted Cid's thoughts.

"Asked me what?"

"Don't you remember, when I woke up? I asked how long I was out?"

Cid laughed, bringing an arm behind his shoulder in slight embaressment, "Oh, sorry Vince. You weren't asleep very long though." 

Vincent rasied a brow, "How long Cid?"

"Oh it wasn't that long, only about an hour and a half."

'An hour and a half?' Thought Vincent, as he stared wide-eyed at the blonde.

"You...said I wasn't out long."

Cid opened the hotel door before stepping inside and turning to face the ebony-haired man, "You...weren't though."

"I wasn't? Highwind I was asleep for almost two hours!" 

"Two hours isn't a long time, compared to what you slept through...thirty years, was it?"

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Vince."

"Can we go back now? I'm kinda tired." A yawn escaped from the taller man's lips.

"Tired already? Okay, we'll just head off then, so that sleeping beauty can get her much needed sleep."

Vincent glared at the blonde, who was laughing loudly as they walked down the pathway.

Sephiroth trailed behind Cloud, watching as the blonde kept his head up high, not once turning his attention to the former general following his steps.

The taller man walked up to his love, who had stopped walking, and began to stare ahead at the open trail.

"Cloud?" The man gripped the blonde, shaking his shoulders gently. "Are you alright?"

Cloud turned to face the man, "Yes...why do you ask?"

"You look...how do you say it? Hmm..." Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the blonde, resting his chin atop a mane of soft golden hair.

"Why aren't you worried? Isn't that what someone in my situation would feel?"

Cloud wrapped his arms around the man, tucking his head into the man's chest.

"What is 'to worry', Cloud?"

Cloud looked up to the man in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I...don't know. I've never felt anything like this every before..."

"What do you mean?"

"I was raised in the labs my whole life, Cloud...I...didn't know what it mean't to feel...until Zack showed me...how 'to be happy'...by spending time with so-called 'friends'..but now..."

They stepped back from each other, as Sephiroth took Cloud's hand and brang it over across his chest; where his heart should've been...

"It hurts...here. My head hurts from all these thoughts, and whenever I'm with you, seeing you like that...it hurts here...why?"

Cloud lowered his head sadly, "Thats..right...you..."

"Why does it hurt, Cloud?"

Cloud said nothing, as he kept his head lowered.

He took the silver-haired man's hand, before leading him into a small town they were nearing, before walking over to the hotel and paying for a room.

As they walked up the stairs, Cloud let go of the Sephiroth's hand to open the door with the key.

"Cloud? What's wrong?"

Cloud opened the door, leading him inside and closing the door quietly, "Get ready to sleep, okay? We have alot to do tommorow."

Sephiroth nodded, realizing the soft tone he had used, 'So he isn't...mad anymore?'

As soon as they had finished changing into pjs, or just a pair of lose shorts in Sephiroth's case, they got into bed together, Cloud pulling the sheets over their forms to keep them warm...as if body heat wasn't enough.

"Cloud, what's-"

Sephiroth was inturrupted as Cloud pulled his face into his chest, holding him as a mother would with her child.

"You...it's all that bastard Hojo's fault...isn't it? He just loves making people's lives a living hell, even when he's gone...isn't he?"

"Cloud..."

Cloud smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck, and combing silver hair lovingly with his hands.

"Don't worry, Sephiroth, just go to sleep, okay? I'll talk to you about it..." A yawn escaped his lips as he snuggled into silky, silver hair, "...tommorow...kay?"

After about a few minutes, Sephiroth could hear light snores from the blonde.

He sighed, wrapping his own arms around the blonde's waist and placing a light kiss on the blonde's chest, "Night, love."

He closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth, smiling as he drifted off into the land of dreams,

"Goodnight, Sephiroth."

Cid streched loudly as the crew walked out of the Highwind. "My fucking God...when was the last time we've gone fucking shopping?"

"I dunno...but Me and Red are going to play by the sea, if you guys don't mind!"

"Sure kid. Knock yourself out."

Yuffie glared at the blonde pilot, "Why do I have you feeling you mean that...literally?"

"..that's cause when I fucking say something, I fucking mean it."

"TIFA! The old man is being rude!"

Tifa sighed, nodding to Barret, and beinning to take off in another direction, "I have to get some groceries...Cid and Barret...you guys can get some supplies...what are you going to do, _Vincent_?"

Vincent winced at the tone she used on his name, "I'm...just going to get some ammunition for Cerberus."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later then!" Tifa smiled, sneaking a glare at Vincent before leaving the group.

"Well then, Barret, Chief. I'll see you guys later, then?" He nodded towards the two before turning off to the opposite pathway Tifa had taken.

"Yeah sure...aren't you going the wrong way Vince? The weaponry shops are near the markets!" Cid yelled as Vincent paused to turn around toward the two.

"What?"

"Just follow Tifa if you want to go to the weaponry shops! You're heading off in the wrong direction, ya fool!" Barret called loudly.

Vincent mentally cursed, 'Oh I'll be damned...'

"Alright! Thanks Cid, Barret!"

"No prob Vince! just make sure you don't run into any trouble...kay?"

"Sure!" 'That's likely impossible thanks to the route you two made me take...'

Vincent sighed, before walking into the pathway and into Tifa's direction.


End file.
